Express the percent as a decimal. $117.3\%$
Explanation: $117.3$ percent = $117.3$ per cent = $117.3$ per hundred $117.3\% = \dfrac{117.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{117.3\%} = 1.173$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.